coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity's Union
Gravity's Union is the fifth song on the 2013 album The Afterman: Descension. Lyrics I flew head first into the light Weightless, crisscrossing, precise In a dream or was it life Inside this door all answers wait So saddle up my steed Where the lies live way beneath Oh my, I think I’ve made a mess This is all my fault it’s what I’ve wished And I was wrong to let you go I accept my mistake, but you will never know This is my love into a ten ton truck Baby, please remember the better me No time to change my life in the air before Our maximum reach outweighted Apart, pictureless retreat The terror meets the truth, no longer who We now know what we must do Shadow dancing through the roof Contact the life you used to know Gravity, the world in tow And I was wrong to let you go I accept my mistake, but you will never know This is my love into a ten ton truck Baby, please remember the better me Driver may I sleep with you tonight Numbered uncertainty City limits, shoe strewn diary The roar of the engine won’t cease All of my love and heart spilled in this car Picture me the perfect enemy Our lives are one, colliding up and beyond In this fatal possibility I am your, I am your prize We wave welcome aboard We wave welcome aboard In my eyes I drown you Has he forgotten his place Bait the hook and let it sink No cause for alarm Enter the master, I am Dr. Straight Scalpel keep that lung in place Nurse, IV needs refilling Now watch the brain Responding quite normal, this life I can save Every man has a point, where he breaks or conjoins Among pressure that floods to complicate Matters close to the heart will define who we are Do we love? Do we hate? We are only the meat. We understood the unmistakable Two romantics on holiday and how they stole our love Caged Locked in perpetual motion Carving our wounds wide open But you let the wrong one in Inspiration "One of my biggest fears in life is driving. It's been something I've struggled to do more as an adult simply to try and overcome that fear. The reason I have a hard time driving is because I feel so responsible for what would happen to the person in the passenger seat, namely my wife. When I wrote this song, I was thinking about the worst possible scenario I could ever think of in my life: She and I driving home and getting into an accident that left me alive and her gone, destroying the life we had build together. I couldn't live with myself. So in the story, I paralleled that with the accident of Sirius and Meri" Story We rewind back, just before the crash, to Sirius and Meri driving home together from the award ceremony. It's been a whirlwind since his return. A quick, intensely powerful tornado that picks up entire homes and drops them somewhere else. Her heart has been displaced and she's quietly contemplated where to go from here, finally deciding that she can't stay with Sirius. Meri begins the conversation, telling Sirius how inexplicably proud she is of him. She knew the day would come that he'd be revered. He's far surpassed the goals he set out for himself and deserves the recognition that has been his reward. For her to bask in the glow of his glory - to continue on as if nothing has changed - would be unfair to him. They've both made sacrifices... but sacrifice, at times, meant one another. She recalls a moment before the mission and the choice he made. Sirius can't help but feel she isn't being fair. "There was never a choice, Meri," an impassioned Sirius retorts, "And sacrifice? In the grand scheme of things, a year and a half of sacrifice in order to change the world doesn't seem so terrible. Can't you see? I came back for you!" Meri confesses that she'll always love Sirius, but his absence has set in motion the irreversible reality that she cannot change. Sirius' anxiety starts to build as he continues driving. She reveals her relationship with Colten and that she's 3 months pregnant. Sirius is aghast, the news rips through him harder than any entity had, the shock causing him to lose his train of thought and instantly takes his attention from the road. The vehicle jumps the divider and smashes head-on with a massive ground freighter, sending them both rocketing out of the windshield, lives reduced to nameless weight and mass. The couple are suspended in motion for one perfect second, before dropping dangerously to the pavement. Rushed to the hospital, the couple is attended to by Dr. Straight, the man who saves the life of Sirius. Meri suffered a miscarriage on impact, but the doctor and his team are working tirelessly to save her. Category:The Afterman: Descension Category:Songs